List of Total Drama Alien Eliminations
Category:Lists ''Eliminations'' '1. Armodrillo- '''Got too annoying with his other teammates so they decided to boot him first. '''2. Upgrade- '''XLR8 decided to start his 'plan' and went after the weakest and easiet target, Upgrade, and tricked him into becoming 'friends' with XLR8 so he can throw off the challenge and blame Upgrade instead. '''3. Water Hazard & Ultimate Big Chill- '''They're rivalry got the best of them during the mountain climbing challenge and cost their team the win. Water Hazard ended up getting booted and Ben decided to boot off Ult. Big Chill as well, due to him being extra annoying and he wanted them to 'fight more'. '''4. Rath- '''Rath's constant attitude and extreme anger issues caused team AA to lose for their first time and so they all eliminated Rath. '''5. Diamondhead- '''XLR8 tricked Diamondhead by throwing off his smart scheme and making the team all blame him. In the end, he got the boot and XLR8 was left with another accomplishment. '''6. Terraspin- '''After throwing a temper tantrum at Gravattack, Terraspin got the boot for making his team fall behind. '''7. Eatle- '''Eatle was too smart for XLR8 to trick him point blank so XLR8 sabotaged him by telling his team lies about Eatle to get him eliminated and be put into a straight jacket and ducktaped. '''8. Jury Rigg- '''His mischevious behavior and 'funny' jokes ended up in his elimination. '''9. Bloxx & Ultimate Cannonbolt- '''Swampfire won the challange and got to choose who to eliminate so he decided to eliminate Bloxx for not helping out during the challenge. Ultimate Cannonbolt also quit the game because of Bloxx's elimination and they both got the boot. '''10. Humungousaur- '''The team decided to eliminate him for getting in the way and bothering everyone. Humungousaur too it easily and got booted off the show. '''11. Shocksquatch- '''Fed up with Team OO's win, the team angrily sent off Shocksquatch, thinking he was the target of why the team losed every challenge. '''12. AmpFibian- '''AmpFibian felt extremely bad for eliminating his teammate and 'secret' alliance mate that he decided to boot himself saying he's the failure and deserves to leave and got booted. '''13. Ultimate Echo Echo- '''The team once again lost the challenge and figured that obviously the real target wasn't Shocksquatch but once again thought wrong and eliminated Ult. Echo Echo. '''14. Ultimate Humungousaur- '''His secret schemes of throwing the challenges off to get rid of his enemies backfired on him and he got himself eliminated by accidentally revealing his plans outloud. XLR8 also switched to Team AA, now knowing that he's manipulated them enough so far. '''15. Way Big- '''After XLR8 switched teams, the OO's had figured out they were left alone and lost the challenge this time. The team finally got rid of their threat, Way Big, now that bigger threat XLR8 was gone to make decisions for them. '''16. Gravattack- '''In a shocking twist of Upgrade and Rath returning to the game, Rath got right to his revenge scheme on going after his fellow teammates and attacked Gravattack very easily by getting him eliminated. '''17. Rath (again)-' Team AA lost during this impossible-to-win challenge and Team AA made an obvious decision and booted Rath whereas XLR8 began attacking Fasttrack, now archenemies. '18. Four Arms- '''Team OO made a hard decision after Lodestar and Four Arms both never made it through the entire challenge. They decided to boot Four Arms, due to him not even scoring 1 point. '''19. Chromastone-' Chromastone's kick-butt attitude finally caught up to him along with the help of XLR8 manipulating and messing with his serious competitiveness. '20. Heatblast- '''Heatblast predicted that the merge was coming and decided to manipulate the ultimate manipulator, XLR8, which was busy with Fasttrack. Heatblast got the boot for being blamed as the main manipulator instead of XLR8. '' '21. Fasttrack- '''XLR8 had finally succeded his manipulation plan against his archenemy Fasttrack by Fasttrack making XLR8 win and him lose, causing XLR8 to choose who to eliminate in which he picked Fasttrack. '''22. NRG- '''XLR8 made an 'alliance' with Upgrade to 'vote out' Feedback but went after his new target NRG and that succeded in his elimination. '''23. Swampfire- '''XLR8 decided to pull Swampfire's leg about Feedback, Echo Echo, and Upgrade working to together to get rid of Swampfire so he tried to act all nice around them and then XLR8 blindsided him and made the 3 eliminate Swampfire. '''24. Upgrade (again)- '''After being shocked on returning and being in the final 5, Upgrade accidentally lost the challenge and didn't even make it to the finish line so he got eliminated as a result of that happening. '''25. Lodestar- '''XLR8 hugely saved his biggest and most baddest manipulation yet and completely shocked everyone but breaking his friendship and alliance with Lodestar and made him lose his chance in the final 3. '''26. XLR8- '''Feedback and Echo Echo got secret messages from fellow contestants about XLR8's schemes and figured out his true colors and Feedback, after winning the challenge, got to choose who to eliminate, which was XLR8. '''27. Echo Echo-' He lost against Feedback in the finale competition and became the runner-up of the series...FEEDBACK WINS!